


Pretty Reckless

by Corvus_Aconitum



Category: Grimm
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M, Not always in the way one would think, Smut, Song performance, Songfic... of a kind, UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: 4+14 times someone sees Nick singing along/ performing a song, once, they all do.Sean is most intrigued, romance and smut ensues as the Grimm and his Captain start acting on their feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The songs for this story are originally performed by the Band 'The Pretty Reckless'. I would recommend listening to the song before reading so you get a feel for it.  
> Song of the first chapter is 'Nothing left to loose '.  
> Enjoy as Nick presents a slightly different picture to his Captain than he ever intended.

1 Dreamin’:

 

The precinct is virtually empty by now. It’s Friday night shortly after ten pm, desks are vacated, people have left for the weekend or until their next shift starts. Only one lamp is still lit, only one work space occupied by a solitary figure. Nick types up his last report, hell bent on finishing _and_ handing it in before he, too, leaves for the evening. He looks up from his text and over to Captain Renard’s office – vacated, dark.

 

_Oh well, I still have to finish that report. Just as well that the Captain isn’t in, yet._

 

The Grimm sighs deeply and readjusts his position on Hank’s chair. It’s odd not sitting in his own chair but as Hank has begun their report and Nick has promised him to finish it up, he finds it easier to use his partner’s text file and work place.

 

Nick knows that Renard will return to precinct at some point before going home. At least that’s what he told them earlier when they spoke to him. Apparently there’s some meeting their boss has to attend so Nick settles in for a wait. Absent-mindedly he picks up his ear plugs and taps the play button on the mac’s media player.

After a few seconds the first notes of ‘Nothing left to lose’ by ‘The Pretty Reckless’ begin to play. Nick nods his head to the music as he types away.

 

He is so enthralled in the music and his typing that even his zauberbiest Captain entering the room and casually leaning against the door frame escapes his notice. It’s got to be mentioned in his defence that he’s facing away from the entrance, though.

 

He doesn’t even notice that he begins to softly sing along once the lyrics start.

 

„I was only 19, you were 29. It's just 10 years, but it’s such a long time.“

He looks over to the shuttered windows. Still not there.

  
“In a heartbeat, I would do it all again.”

Fingers ghost over the keyboard, grey eyes stray to those dark windows every so often.

  
“Late night sex, smokin' cigarettes. I try real hard but I can't forget.”

  
“Now in a heartbeat, I would do it all again.”

_Oh, damn! I've written down the lyrics instead of what I originally wanted write!_

He deletes what he’s accidentally put in as his gaze strays over to the other end of the room – furlong, a bit frustrated – the office is still empty.

 

_Come on, Captain, it’s not as if you have to rule a kingdomtonight. Just get back here. _

  
Still watching the other room, still typing up his case report, he softly intones the next lines of the song:

  
“Now I see that you and me were never meant, never meant to be now. Now I'm lost somewhere.”

 

_Truly lost, it seems._

The Grimm shakes his head at the words he’s put down in his report.  
 

“Lost between Elvis and suicide, ever since the day we died, well, I've got nothing left to lose.”

 

>>>

 

Sean Renard slowly enters the quietness of a vacant precinct office. Well, not entirely vacant and not entirely quiet either. The Royal already wants to announce his presence recognizing his Detective but stops in his tracks once he hears the singing. Enthralled he remains at the door, hands shoved in his pockets leisurely, leaning against cool wood – listening, observing....

 

... He has to stop himself from chuckling at what he sees and hears. He’s sure that Nick is completely oblivious to the picture he’s presenting:

 

Looking over to his Captain’s office every few seconds, singing a _love song_ of all things – in a smooth, clear voice, he has to admit – and looking like his thoughts have run miles away. The words he sings are so perfectly in tune with his longing stares toward his office that one has to wonder what homicide Detective Nick Burkhardt and Captain Sean Renard once were to each other. Sean is equally sure that Nick’s stares have nothing to do with lost love and everything with wanting to hand in a report but, well, appearances tell a different story.

 

When his Grimm Detective shakes his head at something before typing again, he decides to finally approach the younger man.

 

Movements silent and done with fluent grace, the zauberbiest Prince stalks up to him, tapping his shoulder lightly when he reaches him. Nick starts a bit, stops singing and scrambles to pull out his earplugs. He turns. And looks like a deer caught in the headlights only less innocent and docile.

 

“Oh, Captain. Sorry, didn’t hear you. I was actually waiting for you... to hand in the case report before I leave.”

 

_He definitely isn’t aware he’s been singing._

 

Internally a fond smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, outwardly the neutral facade is perfectly set. That is, until a slight smirk steals onto his lips. He gazes down at his Grimm Detective contemplating how to break the news.

 

“Well, that’s certainly recommendable. Are you finished?”

“Jep, finished as we speak.” He hits the print button, deciding to ignore his Captain’s devious smirk for the moment. Report complete, he hands it to his boss before shutting down Hank's computer and standing. He just takes up his jacket when Renard decides to speak up:

 

“Just one more thing, before you leave....” Nick cocks his head slightly indicating that he’s listening.

“The next time you sing about lost love and someone ten years your senior; you might _not_ want to do it looking at your Captain’s office every few seconds. That may give an entirely false impression to outsiders.”

Nick feels his face flame spectacularly as he gapes at his boss.

 _Oh damn it! Did I really sing out loud? I’m so dead!! Scratch that, I_ _**want** _ _to be so dead!!_

 

Renard’s expression is the epitome of stern superior officer; Nick is mentally digging his own grave. A moment of complete silence, two....

That devious smirk appears again, melts into a fondly amused smile... mischief is reflected in those green eyes....

 

And is Nick’s complete undoing!

 

As tension evaporates he cannot help chuckling like mad, collapses back into Hank’s chair, head in hand and finally, finally manages to look up into his Captain’s eyes when he has calmed down a bit.

 

“I really should have known I would start singing along when hearing that song.... Sorry... no link between looks and song intended.”

 

“How about we all retire for the evening. Apparently it’s been a strenuous week for all of us.”

 

Nick nods vigorously.

 

“Strenuous week, definitely. Madness will stop once I’m back in on Monday morning.”

The taller man actually snorts at that.

 

“How is it that with you and Hank in league I cannot fully believe that?”

 

“I’m quite sure I don’t know what you mean, Sir.”

 

Renard takes the case report to his office, fetches his briefcase and leaves precinct with Nick by his side. In the parking garage he turns one last time:

 

“Oh and Detective, good singing voice.... I’ll keep that in mind for the future.”

 

As Nick manages to get out a halfway decent farewell and the Prince of Portland strolls away to his car, Nick feels his face heat up yet again. He’s dead sure – although the man’s back is turned – that Renard is smirking like the devil.


	2. In The Space Of A Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time: Nick talks about his feelings... to Rosalee, he teases Monroe and of course, he sings. ;D  
> The song: Make me wanna die  
> By The Pretty Reckless  
> Have fun!

In The Space Of A Song:

Nick is wiping one of the counters in the Spice Shop with a rag, watching his favorite fuchsbau as she sorts through old jars and flasks. It is his Saturday off and he has agreed ages ago to help her sort through all the old stuff and clean the shop from top to bottom. So here he is, working away while talking to Rosalee. When he’s finished wiping all worktables he decides that something is missing. And he knows exactly what it is.

"Umm, Rosie, I have this brilliant new cd... may I put it on? Would make cleaning more enjoyable, you know?"

She smiles at his obvious attempt at Grimm-puppy-dog-eyes and lets him stew just to see that expression for a moment longer.

When Nick starts batting his lashes at her she shoos him off with a laugh.

"Oh, go fetch it already!"

_Really, Nick whooping like an over excited child and dashing off to get the thing is just too cute._

"Is it by any chance 'The Pretty Reckless'?"

Nick's head reappears from behind the door to the backroom where his bag is stashed, face showing a comical frown.

"How do you know that?"

A chuckle escapes her at his honest to God astonishment (and that barely there but irrefutably there pout).

"Nick, you do realize that I have been riding along in your car one time or the other and that you've had those songs running on repeat practically the whole time?"

The pout becomes more pronounced before his expression brightens suddenly.

"Okay. Well... so you already know how brilliant these girls are at singing."

He returns to her side smiling adorably and waving the disc in front of her face like a teenage girl.

"Better not let Hank see you like this."

"No... and Monroe neither...!" The Grimm scowls at the thought.

"But you are you and you are my best female friend so I am afraid you have to cope."

She takes the disc from him and places it in the cd player. Over the counter he's pinned by a look full of mischief.

"I would never tell on you, Nick. Oh, and apropos telling, which was the song the Captain caught you singing?"

He knows that innocent tone all too well and scowls.

For a moment it looks like he's not going to tell her but then he heaves a sigh and simply puts it on. He busies himself with sweeping the floor with a broom while she listens to it. It's safe to say, when it’s over Nick is blushing and Rosalee is giggling.

„Oh, I can see why he was amused.“

„He wasn’t simply amused. It was all malicious glee!“

„Well, the way you’ve described his expression at the end there, I cannot believe his feelings were solely of malicious nature… rather the opposite I would think.“

The sly look she throws him makes him blush even harder.

„Maybe not… okay, definitely not… at least not at the end.“

Both clean in silence for a while as fast beats of music fill the room but there’s been one question burning on the fuchsbau’s tongue ever since Nick has told her about that memorable evening a few days ago:

„And did you tell him the truth that day?“

Another sigh, more vigorous sweeping of the floor.

„Which truth? The one where I admit that I have fallen harder for my Captain than I should ever do as his subordinate and that I think he’s as hot as glowing coals or the one where the song text and my looks weren’t related?“

He closes a hand around the end of his broomstick and leans his chin on it as he waits for her answer. The pining vibes coming off her favorite Grimm are nearly palpable and make her ache for him.

„I would say both, but if you had told him about the first thing you wouldn’t look like a kicked dog right now.“

„I’m not Monroe.“ He grumbles under his breath but then shakes off his dark mood with an effort.

„I’ve told him about the second one… and Monroe is just about to step through the door… and looks like he could use a hand… as well as a kiss from his chosen fuchsbau. But don’t tell him I said that, he is a bit prickly about the matter of openly showing affection.“

He gestures to the front door where, indeed, her beloved blutbad is busy juggling packages and the door key.

“And of course you know all about Monroe openly showing affection.”

“Of course.” Her teasing smile is mirrored by his own, good mood restored already. 

She goes to help Monoe while Nick continues sweeping with new fervor.

„Hey Nick. I see you’re putting in some hard work here. Why don’t you do that at my house once in a while instead of appearing at an ungodly hour using me as your personal Grimm-o-pedia?“

Monroe's demeanour is as gruff as ever but Nick has long since learned that the blutbad’s bark is just a way to hide his chummy big heart. In fact he can already see a take-out box from his favorite Chinese restaurant peek out between the myriad of parcels. The warm feeling spreading through his chest is only originated in delight over a hot meal... or so he tells himself. 

He answers with his own smug smile:

„Well, you see, Rosie is a lady, so she gets help. You are… the guy next door, so you get questions… and a bout of adventures that I know you like much more than you admit.“

„You wish.“

Monroe's scowl instantly turns lovey-dovey when he turns to his lady, gives her a peck on the lips and gathers her in a short loving embrace once she’s finally relieved him of his load.

As he rambles on about his explorations of that morning Nick stops cleaning for the time being and wipes his hands on his jeans in preparation of a much needed meal.

_> >>_

They have all gathered around the big work table to sit and eat when Monroe begins talking about a matter Nick has hoped he had forgotten about. On the other hand just now a song has started playing that he really likes so he is torn between delight and dismay as he listens to both music and the blutbad’s next words:

„… and can you imagine, Hon, Nick has really agreed to come along this afternoon when I go clock hunting in the local thrift shops! There’s this really promising one on Ash Street at second corner... you know, the one with that grumpy old drangzorn shop keeper….“

Nick sighs. 

_Monroe hasn't forgotten._

The song in the background - ‚Make Me Wanna Die’ - seems to echo his bleak thoughts just perfectly so he sings along under his breath when he hears a fitting line: "Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind.“

_Take me, I don't care. Just let me get out of tagging along after Monroe on a shopping spree._

He gets a suspicious glare from his friend but as he is innocently eating again a moment later the blutbad shrugs it off and rambles on:

"We have the whole day ahead of us and three shops to visit before they close."

Nick hides his groan but he cannot help quietly singing along, when those lines just seem to fall into place with his thoughts:

"But everything looks better when the sun goes down."

Monroe’s head whips around to him but Nick busies himself with eating the last few bites of his meal. He cannot keep a grin off his face, though, and even Rosalee looks torn between amusement and pity….

_Yes, pity for me because she knows what an ordeal this outing will be!_

She decides to intervene.

„Umm, Nick, if you really don’t want to come… I’m sure Monroe will understand. Won’t you, love?“ 

The blutbad looks like he won’t but to be honest, Nick knows anyway that he has to do this because he really owes his friend about ten times over.

„Don’t worry, Rosie. I could have said no, if I wanted to.“

Smirking now he listens to the song and sings right on cue:

„I had everything, opportunities for eternity...."

The fuchsbau’s laugh at his musical antics mix with her mate’s disbelieving shout. 

“How does he do this? Rosie, how does that impossible Grimm do this? Well, no matter." He sends an evil glare to Nick as if he were at fault for how well that piece of music fits their current conversation.

When said Grimm rises from the table to finish sweeping Monroe huffs and continues his tale. His head is cocked just slightly, though, as if at the same time he is listening to the lines playing in the background. 

Nick chuckles quietly as he moves his broom across the room. He will freely admit he’s starting to enjoy teasing his wolverine friend.

„… First we will go to Wilberson’s. There are hundreds of different, rare cogs and springs to look through, then there’s Goldberg’s, the one with the Wingheimer 1866 in the shop window and the grumpy guy and finally we….“

“Monroe?“

"What?"

A smirk, a moments pause. Nick can see Rosie's already waiting for what surely is to come while Monroe just looks exasperated.

“You make me wanna die."

Monroe explodes with a low growl!

“If you don't want to come along just say so, but just so you know, a certain Grimm has promised to do so!“

Nick cannot help chuckling at Monroe’s irritation but he’s only teasing so he raises a hand in a gesture of appeasement.

“Don't get your knickers in a twist. I’m all yours, hair and skin.“

When he makes another pregnant pause the blutbad’s eyebrows draw together in suspicion while Rosalee’s gaze speaks of merry anticipation.

Leaving the broom leaning against his chest it is with mockingly spread arms and a succinct smile that he sings: 

„Taste me, drink my soul, show me all the things that I shouldn't know!" He's even wagging his eyebrows for effect now.

"Arrgh, Nick I'm going to kill you!" 

The blutbad grumbles and growls as he approaches the Grimm with a fearsome scowl. Nick nearly stumbles in his haste to get away which finally makes Monroe’s dark expression soften.

"Ha, who's scared now?"

They circle around the large work table in a playful chase. 

"Think carefully before you kill me. Or I won't be there to scare that drangzorn into selling you that clock for next to nothing!"

Monroe looks doubtful. Nick shakes his head with a sad expression at this, but a grin springing to his lips belies any attempts at theatrics.  

"Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes. Everything in your eyes, your eyes. You make me wanna die! I'll never be good enough!"

"Oh come on. I do appreciate your abilities otherwise I wouldn't ask for your help...."

Nick’s eyes fairly gleam with merriment now and he really puts an effort in singing now:

"I would die for you, my love, my love!"

"What, noo! And generally,  _hey_!!"

"I would lie for you, my love, my love!"

"Well, you _could._..."

By now Rosalee is wiping tears out of her eyes from laughing. Nick makes some mock dramatic gestures while her beloved blutbad still looks torn between amusement and irritation... in other words: the usual state of things when he’s spending time with their favorite Grimm.

"I would steal for you, my love, my love."

 

"Don't you dare!! I have a reputation to keep... and that has been really good up until the point when I've met you!"

She has to admit, despite all theatrics Nick puts in to rile up her mate, it is a real treat to hear him sing. His voice is mellow and clear... and that's not even mentioning the fact that - objectively spoken - he looks absolutely devourable! 

Chuckling Rosalee now takes one of their arms each and pushes them toward the door.

"Be gone already, you two crazy fools! I can neither risk our local Grimm being murdered for he is quite a nice and talented guy (Nick preens, Monroe scowls), nor can I risk my beloved mate not getting that clock."

It is like her two favorite men have swapped expressions all of a sudden. It is hilarious, really. 

Before either can say anything she has already shoved them through the door and closed it behind them.

When she is alone at last one of the last lines of the song drifts through the room:

I would die for you, my love, my love.

And she thinks with a fond smile that it is true.

_For all their teasing, gruffness and ribbing those two would go to desperate lengths for each other._

Returning to her jars she ponders yet another interesting matter:

_Maybe Nick should sing for Renard again.... Yes, maybe that would make things turn out quite nicely._

**__**__Her cunning and content smile shows every bit of her fuchsbau nature.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has the Captain in it again, I promise!


End file.
